Nur dank dir
by Dark-Tasha
Summary: mein 5. KakashiIrukaOneshot


**Nur dank dir**

‚Na toll!', dachte sich Iruka wütend, während er schnellen Schrittes Konoha durchquerte. ‚Wenn ich Kakashi nicht bald finde, sind wir beide geliefert.'

Einen Moment lang verfluchte sich der Chuunin selbst dafür, dass er wieder einmal für seinen Partner in die Bresche gesprungen war. Tsunade hatte ein Treffen angesetzt, bei dem es um die Weiterförderung der Nachwuchsninja und eventuelle Übernahmen von Unterricht durch die teamführenden Jounin ging. Kakashi war nicht erschienen, was zunächst nicht sonderlich verwunderlich war, da Pünktlichkeit ohnehin nicht zu seinen Stärken zählte. Da Iruka sich aber bereits am Morgen darüber gewundert hatte, dass Kakashi augenscheinlich schon aus dem Haus gegangen war, als er selber gerade aufgestanden war, machte ihm der Verbleib seines Freundes nun schon Sorgen. Auf Tsunades Frage, ob jemand etwas über Kakashis Aufenthalt wüsste, hatte Iruka behauptet, der Jounin liege krank im Bett. Ein Fehler, wie sich herausstellte, denn Tsunade bestand darauf, dass ein Arzt sich den Kopierninja ansehen sollte. Zum Glück für Kakashi und Iruka hatte sie selbst keine Zeit sich darum zu kümmern.

‚Aber wo zum Teufel steckt er? Himmel, in solchen Momenten erinnert er mich viel zu sehr an Naruto!'

In sein innerliches Fluchen vertieft bemerkte Iruka eigentlich kaum noch, wo er lang lief, bis er mit jemandem zusammenstieß.

„Oh, Verzeihung!", entschuldigte der Chuunin sich reflexartig, bevor er überhaupt erkannte, wen er da beinahe über den Haufen gerannt hätte.

„Schon gut, aber immer langsam mit den jungen Pferden!", lächelte der alte Mann vor ihm und richtete sich auf.

„Doktor!", rief Iruka überrascht, als er den alten Dorfarzt erkannte.

Der Mann war über 70 Jahre alt und hatte die Dorfbewohner auf höchstem Niveau medizinisch versorgt, bevor Tsunade ins Dorf zurückgekehrt war. Vermutlich hätte er es auch weiterhin getan, doch Tsunade empfand es nur als gerecht, dem alten Mann seinen Ruhestand zu gönnen.

„Allerdings.", antwortete der Doktor. „Du suchst Kakashi, nicht wahr?"

Iruka stutzte einen Moment, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass Kakashi seit jeher ein unerklärlich gutes Verhältnis zu dem alten Arzt hatte. Aber dass er von Kakashis Verschwinden wusste...

„Woher wissen Sie, dass er weg ist?", fragte Iruka und konnte die Besorgnis in seinem Tonfall nicht verbergen.

„Wissen wäre zuviel gesagt," antwortete der Arzt und bedeutete Iruka mit einer Handbewegung, ihm ins Haus zu folgen, „aber ich dachte mir, dass er heute wieder verschwinden würde."

„Wieso heute? Und wieso konnten Sie Sich das denken?"

Iruka wurde langsam ungeduldig und auch seine Sorge um den Jounin fraß weiter an ihm.

„Nun, nur weil..."

Der Doktor schloss die Tür hinter ihnen.

„...heute der 14. August ist."

„Ja, heute ist der 14. August, aber was hat das damit zu tun?"

„Kakashi verschwindet immer am 14. August.", erklärte der Doktor. „Normalerweise fällt das niemandem auf. Er geht früh und kommt abends nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit wieder. Und dass du ihn jetzt so hektisch suchst, hat doch sicher auch einen besonderen Grund, oder?"

„Ja, den hat es."

Iruka nickte.

„Tsunade hat uns zu einer Besprechung gerufen und Kakashi ist nicht erschienen. Ich sagte ihr, er sei krank, um ihn zu decken, aber nun möchte sie, dass das von einem Arzt untersucht wird."

„Was soll er denn haben?", fragte der Doktor direkt.

Iruka starrte ihn einen Moment lang verblüfft an.

„Ja," nickte der Doktor, „ich schreibe dir ein Attest, in dem ich bestätige, dass Kakashi mindestens diesen einen Tag strengste Bettruhe einhalten musste. Und als Gegenleistung gehst du jetzt zu ihm."

„Würde ich gerne!", wandte Iruka ein. „Ich habe nur leider keine Ahnung, wo er ist."

„Das kann ich dir sagen.", erklärte der Doktor, während er bereits das Attest schrieb. „Ich nehme an, er ist am Gefallenendenkmal. Oder bereits am Fluss, an der Biegung zum großen Wald. Sind wir uns einig?"

Damit hielt er Iruka das Attest entgegen. Der Chuunin war zwar noch immer verwirrt auf Grund der seltsamen Dinge, die der Doktor gesagt hatte, er erklärte sich jedoch einverstanden, steckte das Attest ein und begab sich zum Gefallenendenkmal außerhalb von Konoha. Dort angekommen hielt er Ausschau nach dem Jounin, fand jedoch nur drei weiße Blumen vor dem Gedenkstein vor.

‚Totengrüße.', dachte Iruka, denn so wurden diese Blumen allgemein bezeichnet. ‚Er war also schon hier.'

Auf dem Weg hatte sich Iruka Gedanken gemacht, was Kakashi hier wollen könnte, wobei ihm etwas eingefallen war, was Kakashi mal im Bezug auf Sakura, Naruto und Sasuke gesagt hatte:

„Sie sollen sich nicht schon in diesem frühen Alter verlieren und darauf werde ich Acht geben."

Iruka war diese ernste Äußerung Kakashis schon damals seltsam vorgekommen und so hatte er hinter dessen Rücken Nachforschungen angestellt. So war er auf Kakashis eigenes Team von früher gestoßen und hatte festgestellt, dass Kakashi seine beiden Teamkameraden Rin und Obito auf Missionen ziemlich früh verloren hatte. Auch sein Sensei, der vierte Hokage, war ums Leben gekommen, als Kakashi noch nicht einmal 15 gewesen war.

‚Drei weiße Blumen für drei Gefallene. Aber was sollte er am Fluss wollen?'

Auf diese Frage fand Iruka bis zu seiner Ankunft dort keine Antwort. Er fand Kakashi genau dort vor, wo es der Doktor gesagt hatte: an der Flussbiegung am großen Wald. Der Jounin saß im Gras und blickte etwas abwesend auf das dahinfließende Gewässer.

„Ach, hier bist du.", stellte Iruka schließlich fest, um die Stille zu unterbrechen, doch er kam sich dabei selten blöd vor.

Langsam aber doch mit überraschtem Gesichtsausdruck drehte Kakashi sich zu ihm um.

„Was machst du hier?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich dich das fragen. Aber ich antworte dir gerne zuerst: Ich habe dich gesucht, dabei den Doktor getroffen und der sagte mir, dass du höchstwahrscheinlich hier bist.", erklärte Iruka und setzte sich neben seinen Partner ins Gras.

„Der Doktor... soso...", murmelte Kakashi und wandte seinen Blick wieder dem Wasser zu.

Dass er ihn jetzt hier gefunden hatte, hätte Iruka eigentlich beruhigen sollen, doch das tat es nicht. Im Gegenteil! Kakashi schien überhaupt nicht er selbst zu sein. Von dem sonst so lässigen Jounin mit meist einem heiteren Spruch auf den Lippen ging jetzt eine geradezu melancholische Stimmung aus.

‚Was hat er nur?'

Iruka musterte seinen Freund eine Zeit lang von der Seite, wobei ihm auffiel, dass Kakashi irgendwie angespannt war.

„Es ist schön hier.", meinte er schließlich. „Hier kann man es eine Zeit lang aushalten."

„Ich hoffe, dass sieht er auch so.", kam es leise von Kakashi.

„Er?", fragte Iruka nach, um sofort eine Art erwischtes Zucken in Kakashis Gesicht zu erkennen.

Beruhigend legte er ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Du musst es mir nicht sagen, wenn du nicht willst. Ist okay."

Der Chuunin ließ seinen Blick schon wieder über die Landschaft schweifen, als Kakashi doch noch antwortete:

„Mein Vater."

„Dein Vater?", wiederholte Iruka überrascht.

Kakashi hatte eigentlich nie über seine Familie gesprochen, doch bis jetzt hatte Iruka geglaubt, es sei seinetwegen, damit er selbst nicht an den schmerzhaften Verlust seiner Eltern denken musste.

„Ja."

Kakashi nickte.

„Heute ist sein Todestag. Heute vor genau 20 Jahren war es, dass ich ihn bei uns zu Hause gefunden hab."

„Was war passiert?", fragte Iruka betroffen, machte sich jedoch darauf gefasst, dass Kakashi die Frage abblocken würde.

Doch der Kopierninja sprach weiter:

„Das wissen wir bis heute nicht genau. Ich kam von der Chuunin-Prüfung nach Hause – da saß er da am Boden – mit seinem Katana durch den Körper gerammt."

Iruka schluckte hart. Vor 20 Jahren war Kakashi gerade einmal 6 Jahre alt gewesen. Doch er ließ ihn weiterreden.

„Ich hab, glaube ich, noch stundenlang neben ihm gesessen, dann kam der Doktor von nebenan rüber, weil er so spät noch Licht gesehen hatte. Später hat er mir gesagt, dass mein Vater wohl schon stundenlang tot war, als ich nach Hause kam. Naja, für einige Leute hatte sich damit ein großes Problem erledigt."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Mein Vater hatte eine Mission abgebrochen, um seine Teamkameraden – fast allesamt Familienväter – zu retten. Und wie haben sie es ihm gedankt? Sie haben ihn geächtet, weil er mit dem Abbruch der Mission Schande über Konoha gebracht hätte. Und nachdem dies dann passiert war, sagten sie, er hätte mit seinem schlechten Gewissen nicht mehr leben können und sei freiwillig aus dem Leben geschieden."

„Aber du glaubst das nicht."

„Nein."

Kakashi schüttelte den Kopf.

„So war mein Vater nicht. Er wusste, dass er richtig gehandelt hatte und ein paar Freunde – wie zum Beispiel den Doktor – hatte er ja noch. Außerdem..."

Nun schluckte Kakashi einmal ganz hart.

„...außerdem weiß ich, dass er mich nicht alleine gelassen hätte."

„Hat es denn damals keine Untersuchung des Falls gegeben?", fragte Iruka, den es unwahrscheinlich schmerzte, seinen Partner so leiden zu sehen.

„Doch, aber es war unklar. Der Stich hätte von einer anderen Person, aber ebenso von ihm selbst stammen können. Und da das Motiv auf der Hand lag, ging der Tod offiziell als Selbstmord in die Unterlagen ein."

„Und dies hier war der Lieblingsplatz deines Vaters?"

Wieder schüttelte Kakashi den Kopf.

„Nein, aber er hat mir früher öfter gesagt, dass er Konoha für immer überwachen und schützen will. Der Fluss hier hat einen burggrabenartigen Verlauf um Konoha. Deshalb haben der Doktor und ich damals seine Asche in den Fluss gestreut, damit er immer um Konoha ziehen und über uns alle wachen kann."

Nun rückte Iruka ganz nah an den Jounin heran und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

„Das muss sehr schwer für dich gewesen sein... die ganze Zeit..."

„Ja und nein. Nach seinem Tod hab ich mich in die Ausbildung gestürzt. Ich wollte mich ihm würdig erweisen und so habe ich alles gelernt, was mir ermöglicht wurde. Irgendwann, als ich ‚seine' Technik – das Chidori – dann drauf hatte, dachte ich, dass sei nun alles und war krampfhaft auf der Suche, nach einem weiteren Sinn. Als ich mit 13 Jounin wurde, dachte ich, das war's, doch Obito hielt mich damals von Dummheiten ab, indem er sagte, mein Vater würde ein solch feiges Verhalten verachten. Er sagte das zwar in einem anderen Zusammenhang, aber er hatte doch Recht. Leider konnte er dieses Recht nicht lange genießen, denn er starb bei einem Missionsunfall kurz darauf – und vererbte mir sein Sharingan. Doch damit ging der Teufelskreis von vorne los! Ich verbrachte meine Zeit damit, zu lernen, das Sharingan zu beherrschen und meinen Körper an diese Fähigkeit anzupassen. Dann hab ich alle Jutsus kopiert, die mir unterkamen. Kaum mit irgendeinem Sinn, einfach stumpf, um irgendwas zu tun zu haben. Doch irgendwann war ich wieder an dem Punkt, dass ich mir dachte: ‚Was soll das noch?' und wollte meinem Vater folgen. Doch bevor ich das tun konnte, passierte zum Glück das Beste, was mir in meinem Leben je passiert ist."

„Und zwar?"

Mit einem leichten Lächeln sah Kakashi nun zu seinem Freund auf.

„Du bist in mein Leben getreten. Und du hast mich nicht als der Kopierninja, der Meisterschüler oder ähnliches gesehen, du warst nach langer Zeit der Erste, der sich wieder für den Menschen in mir interessiert hat. Früher hätte ich es sicher für Blödsinn gehalten, aber seit ich dich kenne, hatte ich nie wieder den Wunsch, meinem Vater frühzeitig nachzufolgen."

Die Tränen der Rührung über diese Worte standen Iruka sofort in den Augen.

„Das will ich hoffen.", brachte er nur hervor und zog Kakashi in an sich, der diesem sanften Druck auch nachgab und sich an den Chuunin anlehnte.

Während seiner Erzählung war alle Anspannung und alle Schwere von ihm abgefallen. Er hätte sich gegenüber Iruka vielleicht viel früher öffnen sollen, doch wie so oft in seinem Leben musste man ihn zu seinem Glück zwingen.

„Ich liebe dich.", flüsterte er schließlich.

Iruka küsste ihn leicht auf die Schläfe.

„Ich dich auch."


End file.
